In a communications environment, a communications server associated with an entity such as an enterprise may enable communication services such as instant messaging, presence, and audio/video conferencing as some examples. In some scenarios, the communications server may employ an automated bot to provide automated, centralized, always-on and interactive communication services. Some example automated communication services provided by the bot may include a help desk, a customer service instant messaging service, and a call center. The bot executed on the communications server may publish a presence status to indicate its current communication status, and a user desiring to communicate with the bot may initiate a conversation with the bot based on the published presence status. A user may only be able to initiate a conversation with the bot when the presence status of the bot is online and/or available. In order to receive the presence status of the bot, the user may register with the communications server to receive presence data from a specified bot. The registering user may be referred to as a registered subscriber of the bot.
In order to optimize resources of the communications server, the communications server may define a maximum number of registered subscribers that can concurrently be subscribed to the bot. If a number of registered subscribers attempting to subscribe to the bot exceeds the maximum number set by the communications server, then the bot may appear offline, unknown, or unavailable to any additional registering user, which may cause the additional registering user to be unable to communicate with the bot because the user cannot initiate a conversation with the bot when it is offline and/or unavailable.